Beauty and the beast
by Raven Firestorm
Summary: Peach's youngest sister,Raven has come to live with her. Meanwhile, Peach has called Bowser a primitive beast Feeling heartbroken,bowser contemplates suicide. Can the black haired sister of Peach change his mind? Rated t for mature subject matter. Bowser x oc
1. The rescue

Princess Raven Toadstool

Age:18(half parakoopa)

Appearance:is paler then peach, wears black loose cargos and a white tanktop on her off a red dress for formal events.

Has flowing black hair(usually tied up) and gentle violet eyes.

She's the daredevil of the family. She loved bungee jumping off the top of peach's castle.

Is kind and gentle to all, even koopas

Ch 1

Bowser's ship was coming their way.

Peach shivered in her room as she looked out the window.

"He's coming"

Raven, on the roof, backed up and jumped off, using her bungee cord.

She wanted to get at least one more jump in before she had to go save her Mario brothers would not even know where to look unless she was there.

Bowser cackled as he punched through the wall into the throne room where Peach now stood, shivering in fright.

"Soon, you will be back at my side and we can finally be together!"

The Hammer brothers, who were Bowser's first Battalion of warriors, landed and ran into the castle skidding to a stop behind their master.

Luigi and Mario , who had just arrived , stood in front of Peach protectively as Bowser, and only Bowser came at them.

"What a rush!" Raven cheered as she entered from behind the throne . She skidded to a halt behind Peach and automatically stepped in front of her.

Bowser paused to glance curiously at the girl who had just had never met before because Raven was always doing extreme stunts somewhere and only stopped to put the Mario brothers on the right track when they lost their way.

She glanced back.

"So this is Bowser huh sis?You know-''she began to talk very fast and very low."I have always said that evil people would not be so evil if they got a hug ever now and then, may I try?"

Mario rolled his eyes

"Mamma mia, if you think it will worka princess go for it" he replied

Raven walked up to the giant koopa not ten feet away and smiled shyly

"Um ,I am trying to prove a point, so if you could possibly not tear me asunder or burn me , it would be greatly appreciated."she spoke. Without even waiting for his answer, Raven ducked under his massive arms and put her arms as far around his chest that she could go.

**RAVENS POV**

_This feels nice_,I thought, as I began to pull away.

The wind was knocked out of me as something hit me hard in the back.

It was Bowser's arm.

His spiked bracelet things ripped through my white tank top and drew blood.

_Is he hugging me back?_I questioned , in shock and in pain.

I ducked under his arms and wincingly ran back over.

"See Mario?Told you!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Bowser had a look of confusion on his face. He roared finally and lumbered over to Peach.

"You are mine, Peachy." He hissed

Peach stood up taller then usual, her blue eyes crackling with anger.

"No.I love Mario not you!I never will love you,you primitive monster! I hate your guts, get out of my kingdom and out of my sight."She was yelling by now.

Bowser almost fell over in shock.

After a twenty minute argument where the two of them yelled a lot, the guy left, looking almost heartbroken.

I sighed and let my wings reveal had a habit of going under my skin to hide themselves.I cracked them like you would a pair of knuckles.I loved them because they were big and white, like angel wings.

"I am gonna go fly, get the cramps out of my wings,Peach.I'll be back"

I used to live in Sarasaland with my sister Daisy,the more adventurous of my , thanks to certain things she has done , I was living with Peach, the more refined one.

I spread my wings a flew out the door.

As I flew over the castle, I saw Bowser on one of the cliffs talking to himself.

I flew a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"Peach why wont you love me?" he whispered, pain in his voice.

Making up his mind,he straightened up and leaped off the cliff to the dark blue waters below.

I flew towards him, my body a marble streak in the sky.

He hit the water with a loud _**SPLASH!**_

Like a dagger I flew down into the cold eyes stung as I searched through, looking for him.

I spied a fiery mane of hair and swam quickly down to him tossing him over my shoulder.

With him half unconscious, our heads broke the surface of the water .

I towed him to the beach a mile away.

Once he was on dry land, I began to give him mouth to mouth and doing compression on his chest , just like the Sarasaland doctor had showed me after I expressed an interest in extreme sports.

I did not know if it would help.

I knew fully well he was the enemy and would probably stab me right in the back as soon as I revived Him. However, my mother had always taught me to respect every living creature, no matter how evil.

So I had to _**try.**_


	2. The save

Wow!This is the first time anyones favorited my stories!Thanks Frenzygirl!

Bowser's Point Of View

As I jumped off the cliff, my senses were sharpened.I could smell the salty ocean.I could see the sharp rocks below.

When I hit the water,I did not swim for the surface,but let the cold water drag me to my grave.

When my lungs were literally bursting,I inhaled the furious saltyocean.

My eyes closed against their will.

My senses began to dull as I sank.

Somewhere I could vaguely hear another splash.

Images of my children flashed through my mind

_Sorry kids,looks like I'm not gonna get to see you grow up._

Mysenses sharpened somewhat as something grabbed ahold of my fiery red hair.

It grabbed me under the arm and tugged me upwards.

When my head broke the surface of the water,I was very disorientated.I felt small hands dragging me onto the soft dry sand but I could not feel much else.I had swallowed a lot of salt water.

The person,I could not see who, my eyes refused to open,started to give me mouth to mouth .Their lips were small and felt very good.

"CMON BOWSER BREATHE!SHE WAS NOT WORTH JUMPING OFF A DAMN CLIFF!"The voice was female.

The voice faded in andout a little and her hands,which were small but hard,began to do compressions against my chest .

Air flooded back into my lungs.I choked and spluttered up a great deal of salt water.

My eyes finally learned how to open .When they did,they found a raven haired angel with gentle violet eyes.I must have been hallucinating because there were giant angelic wings erupting from her shoulders.

She was staring at me concernedly.

"Who are you?'' I croaked.

"Raven Toadstool"she whispered.

I recognized the girl as the one who had hugged me. I had hugged back only because her hands had felt good,but ended up hurting her.I could see the blood on the back of her white tanktop.

''Sorry"I whispered.

She looked at me curiously

"What?"

"I hurt you.I heard you when I was unconscious"

"Peach is a heartbreaker,she wasnt worth it..." she replied.

I blinked hard and her violet eyes filled with worry.

One of my ships flew overhead and the girl flagged it down.

The wings I had hallucinated had disappeared.

Once down, one of my hammer brothers hopped out and flicked a hammer at the girl,who dodged it with expert reflexes.

"STOP IT!" I roared,more like croaked.

The hammer brother stopped and looked at me with surprise.

''Lord Bowser?I NEED HELP!"he yelled to some koopas who jumped out and helped me up.

The girl nodded happily.

"remember what I said " she mouthed.

I nodded . I would not kidnap Peach today, or ever again.I had wasted enough breath on her.

I wobbled over to my airship and got in.

The girl began to walkup the beach.

"Who is that papa?"Junior questioned running to my side.

"Raven Toadstool"

we flew back to Darkland.

END POV

Raven knocked on the castle doctors door. Her back was throbbing painfully due to the salt water now in the cut.

The toadstool opened the door.

His eyes widened .

"You're injured Princess Raven!"

He ushered her inside .Once in, he lifted the back of her tanktop to check the wound.

''What happened to you?"He questioned.

"Bowser hugged me"

She groaned in pain as the doctor , called Doctor Toadenstein , began to stitch up the wound.

"It had come from his spiky arm bands correct?"

She nodded numbly, letting her mind drift to anything.

_Bowser._

When she had pulled him out of the water,she'd not been entirely sure he was alive.

Relief had washed over her in waves when he had begun to cough.

Raven hoped that he would be ok,he had looked so upset on the cliff.

Toadenstein finished stitching her thanked him and walked out.

------------------------------------

Bowser sat on his immense throne that night deep in thought.

Ludwig played a gentle tune somewhere in the castle.

_Why did she save me?_

_"_Papa?" came an inquisitive voice

Bowser looked down to see Bowser Jr. attempting to climbing into his lap.

Bowser lifted his son the rest of the way.

"What is it Junior?"

The small Koopa blinked cutely.

"The girl who helped you...she was pretty."He nodded agreeing with himself, before continuing.

"I don't think you should go out for awhile,you look really shaken Papa."

The little koopa's hand touched his father's face, a worried expression on his own.

Bowser made a face at him.

"Junior, since when do _you _tell _me_ what to do?"

Jr.'s brow furrowed, a sign that he was about to throw a world class temper tantrum.

"Fine"

Bowser grinned at his youngest,who made a noise of delight.

"Play with me Papa?"

Bowser roared playfully and Junior let out a shriek of glee as he hopped down.

His father chased him around the throne room.

_Yeah, I 'll stay home tonight, but later,the Mushroom Kingdom will feel my wrath._

_Sorry Junior, but there's something I need to find out from this..Raven ._

Bowser gave his youngest a look of deepest regret.


	3. The kidnap

A.N:thanks to Wolwareen , Lloyd(Inferno),Daywalker(Gary),Stacey,Kelly,Bernard and Frenzy Girl!Oh and Amanda and Mom! I will try not to let youdown!I love you guys!

-------

Ch 3

A week had passed,and no sign of Bowser.

Peach was in Raven's room,planning a party to celebrate.

"So, We'll invite Mario and Luigi and maybe Yoshi..."Peach muttered,marking furiously on a pad of paper.

"Oh and Raven,I have a dress I want you to wear"Peach exited the room quickly and brought back a pale blue ankle length dress.

Raven bit her lip

She _hated_ dresses.

"Can't I wear my normal dress?" Raven protested.

Peach shook her head

" This one is prettier. The party is at seven, two hours from get ready."

Peach flashed her sister a smile, then stood up and went to go help with the party.

Raven studied the was sleeveless and had no bodice and no gloves.

She hoped Peach hadn't expected her to wear heels.

Grabbing a towel and dreading what was to come, she headed to her bathroom to take a long hot bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and Luigi were discussing the party plans with Toadsworth.

"So you two will enter here."He pointed."And Princesses Peach and Raven enter down the staircase."

Luigi really wasn't Listening

Ever since Daisy had decided to leave Luigi for his purple counterpart,Waluigi,he had been attracted to the newest princess.

He wondered what her dress looked like.

A light blush crept up his face.

Mario laughed.

"Luigi!You're a blushing!Thinking about a Princess Raven?"he teased.

Luigi groaned

"Mario, a knock it off!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Her hair was pulled into a braid that hung loosly down her back.

Two inch heels were on her feet and they hurt like hell.

She exited her room after smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress.

She never wore a crown,mainly because it interfered with her extreme sports.

Peach,Raven theorized,had her crown superglued to her head.

She entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was huge,with a high ceiling.A grand staircase with cherrywood rails stood at the head.

On this particular occasion ,red and white streamers crisscrossed the ceiling.

When the toads saw her descend the staircase, they cheered.

"Good evening"She chirped in a sweet voice.

She finished descending the sixty four steps left and glided through the ballroom.

The band started up a waltz.

"Excuse a me, can I have a this dance?"came Luigi's shy voice.

Raven turned to see the plumber in a bright green tuxedo that made her giggle.

His brown hair was free of its cap and gelled in a spiky 'do that Mario could never pull off.

She nodded, blushing a little as he took her hand.

"I didn't know you could waltz,Luigi!"She gasped,astonished as he began to waltz perfectly with her.

"Mario made me take them. By the way, that a dress looks a nice on you"

Raven smiled as they continued the waltz.

After about an hour,Raven excused herself to her room.

She wasnt halfway up the stairs when a deafening BOOM was heard.

Instinct told her not to look back.

Raven took the stairs two at a time to her guest room,which contained little;A canopy bed that was plush and a dresser.

A brown leather knapsack held her worldly possessions;Her Mushroom music player,her bungee equipment,a story she was working on, and her favorite non princessy clothes and essentials.

Quickly she shed her princessy clothes and donned a white tanktop and black sleep pants.

She placed the dress on the dresser and climbed into bed.

--------------------

WHAT HAD HAPPENED

**BOOM!**

A hole was punched through the west wall of the ballroom.

There was a loud roar as Bowser stepped through.

Peach backed up quickly behind Mario.

"B-Bowser?G-GET AWAY!"She shrieked as the Koopa advanced.

Bowser let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh don't worry.I'm not after,or interested, in you this time,Peachy"His eyes roved the crowd

"Where is she?'' he snarled.

Luigi jumped foreward.

"Raven?None of your a business Bowser!" he tried to act brave.

Bowser rolled his eyes before backhanding Luigi into a wall.

"Guest room then."

He stomped off up the staircase,his army of Hammer brothers keeping everyone in the ballroom.

_Guest Room_. He'd kidnapped Peach so many times,he knew this castle as well as he knew his own.

The door loomed in front of him and he kicked it open.

The moonlight shone in on the sleeping girls face.

One of her hands was curled around a teddy bear,the other was on a brown leather bag.

A black and red comforter covered her body.

Bowser lumbered over to the bed and picked her , blanket and all.

He broke through the balcony windows to where his clowncopter,which he had hidden up here, awaited.

He leapt into the copter,gently placed the princess on the copter floor.

He started up and Bowser flew away from the castle.

"mmm"

**RAVEN'S POV**

The walls were metallic but warm.

In front of me driving whatever we were in,was a large turtle shell with spikes and a fiery mane I recognized instantly.

"Bowser?"I questioned sleepily as I sat up.

The copter kept going but he turned away from the controls.

"You're awake."Before I could point out he was not watching where he was going, he added"It's on autopilot."

I rubbed my eyes blearily.

'Why'd you kidnap me?" I questioned

Bowser crouched on his enormous haunches.

"I took your advice,princess"he mumbled"You really should sleep though, its a long ride."

He had a smile on his face.

I was confused.

"Shouldn't you be doing the whole "Muahaha Im going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom" speech?"

He shook his head.

"Err that thing you did, the hug thing"

He hesitated.

"Will you do it again?"

Raven's answer was quick.

"You'll have to take all the spikes off"

CLNK clnk clnk clnk clnk.

The collar,and the bicep and wristbands hit the floor.

I reached out towards him sleepily and he met me halfway.

His chest was really warm.I assumed that was because he breathed fire.

Bowser's arms were really gentle.I know because I drifted off in them.

I heard Bowser chuckle lightly.

"That's a change from _her._ She would've punched me."

I cuddled into his chest sleepily and he let out a contented growl.

Before I passed out,the Koopa king began to stroke my hair gently.

I could tell he was happy.


	4. Nightmare

Ch4

So thanks to allpreviously mentioned,plus Superblooper,who helped me with turning Raven into not so much of a mary sue.

This chapter goes out to my number one fan,Bowserfan99.

This chapter deals a little on how Raven got Parakoopa Dna in her was requested by Superblooper,so enjoy!

------------------------------------

Dream sequence

_A one year old Raven giggled from her crib as Toadsworth made funny faces at her._

_"Toady!"She squealed._

_She looked around at the soft blue walls,feeling safe._

_Suddenly,the wall closest to the crib exploded and a creepy guy came through._

_He had horns and a tail._

_Little Raven screamed in terror as he came closer to her._

_"Let's see how you like this,Toadstool'He growled,picking up the baby and cradling her._

_Raven began to cry._

_The present day Raven stood behind Toadstool,unable to move,unable to talk._

_Morton Koopa,who was the father of Bowser,jumped out the hole in the window into his airship._

_18 year old Raven was then no longer 18 but one as she now was in the pov of her younger self._

_"Shhhhh"Morton tried to calm her._

_"MOOOMMMYYY!"She wailed unhappily._

_He sighed as he carried her into the heart of the ship._

_Thats where everything went black for her._

_When she woke up,there were creepy brown guys around her._

_The guy who had abducted her,was arguing with a Magikoopa_

_"But she's royalty!This is wrong,King Morton and you know it"The magikoopa yelled._

_The one he referred to as Morton growled._

_"Do not DARE to question me again,Kamek,or you will find yourself without a tongue."_

_The magikoopa shrank back._

_''Now fill the syringe."Morton barked._

_The magikoopa glared._

_"With what,__**sire?**__" He spoke calmly._

_Morton pondered on this._

_"Parakoopa,then koopa."_

_Kamek bowed and as he did, he saw the little girl was awake._

_His eyes went wide._

_"HURRY UP!"Morton roared._

_Mouthing a 'sorry' at her,the magikoopa took out a syringe._

_He filled it with a greenish liquid._

_'Hold her down"He ordered._

_Something heavy was holding down her arms and legs._

_The magikoopa pushed down on the plunger._

_The child began to scream as white hot pain spread through her body._

_"The Parakoopa Dna has been administered."She heard someone voice sounded far away._

_''Now the Koopa Dna.''_

_The other pain was nothing compared to this._

_Her body felt as if it were on fire._

_Still,hands kept her down._

_She was going to die._

_She knew it._

_"MOMMMAAA!"_

"**MOMMMA!"**Raven screamed as she woke.

An arm rubbed her back.

"RAVEN!ITS OK!WAKE UP!" Roared a voice.

Raven blinked hard.

She was in a giant bed,much too big for a human.

Bowser's face filled her vision.

Raven looked confused.

"um"Her face went bright red.

Bowser's face broke into a grin.

"Are you ok,Princess?'he questioned.

Raven's body was covered in sweat.

"Y-yeah..w-where am I?'She questioned shakily.

Bowser took a deep breath.

"My room.I tried to put you in the guest room last night,but you wouldnt let go of me."

Raven's face went redder.

The memories from last night gradually came back.

The party,the copter.

The hug.

*OH MY GOD!*She yelled in her mind.

Moonlight streamed through the window,which was similiar to hers,leading to a balcony.

"um, ok then"

The giant Koopa laid back down next to her.

He cuddled close,so she wouldn't get cold.

"You can tell me what the dream was about in the morning."He whispered.

Raven nodded

Resting her head on his forearm,she fell into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------

When Raven awoke,sunlight streaming through the blood red curtains,Bowser was gone.

She rubbed her eyes .

_Great.I showed weakness in front of an enemy._She thought angrily.

She took out her mushroom music player and stuck the headphones in her ears.

One of the songs from her cds,Lithium,was on.

She began to hum along as she pulled out her unfinished book she was working on and a pen and got to work.

Raven never even noticed the small koopa jumping onto the bed until he tugged at her pantleg.

She paused her song and put her paper down.

A small toddler Koopa with a white bandana around his neck looked at her curiously.

Raven looked at him as he tilted his head cutely.

"You're so adorable!" the words burst from her mouth.

The toddler Koopa hopped into her lap and nuzzled her face.

"You're pretty sissy Ravey"He commented.

Raven blushed as she stroked the toddler's red ponytail.

"What's your name?"She questioned.

"Bowser Junior."he grinned as he spoke his name.

"May I call you BJ?"

"Okay!"

Raven smiled.

"What are you doing in here ?"

Bowser Jr. thought for a moment.

"What's this?"

he picked up the unfinished book,showing it to her.

"Thats a book Im working on''She replied,smiling when his eyes lit up.

"Like a storybook?Will you read what you have so far?"His face was so cute.

Raven nodded and the toddler let out a happy squeak and cuddled against the pillow.

She opened up the book.

Toadsworth had recommended that she write about the hardest times in her life.

In Raven's case,she had changed the names and made it into a novel.

_In a kingdom far away,there lived two princesses,Daffodil and Angel._

_While Daffodil was good and did as she was told,Angel bungee jumped off her castle's tallest towers and ignored orders._

_This girl had a terrible secret that no one else knew ._

_She had been a victim of the genetic mutation experiments of the neighbouring country._

_She was now part Parakoopa._

_Her mother had named her Angel in hopes that she would be a gentle person._

_One day, Angel met her Prince .He was perfect for someone like her, because he was also rebellious._

_The two fell completely in love,or so Angel thought._

_One day after about two years, Angel came back from her morning jog to see Daffodil in the arms of Prince Charming._

_The prince whispered sweet nothings into Daffodil's ear._

_Heartbroken,Angel took her first breath of fire,scorching Prince Charming into a pile of ashes._

_Angel packed her worldy possessions and travelled to her other sister Plum's castle._

_She lived there, but never forgot what Daffodil had done to her...._and that's all so far"She finished only to realize the small Koopa was asleep.

The door was ajar and another bigger Koopa came had wild blue hair.

"That was a very interesting story Princess."He commented. "Ludwig Von Koopa's my name"

Raven's eyes went wide.

"_**The**_ Ludwig Von Koopa?I have some of your work on my mushroom music player!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I am....deepl flattered"he gave one of his rare smiles.

------------------------

"Daisy we have a problem"Peach spoke into her cellphone.

"What is it and why cant it wait?"crackled Daisy's voice.

"Raven is _missing._Bowser kidnapped her."

"WHAT?!?!?!?SHOULDN'T HE HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU?"Daisy screamed, her voice thick with surprise.

Peach bit her lip.

"He said he wasn't there for me.I'll call you back."She hung up.

Turning around,she came face to face with a tied up and gagged Toadsworth and grinning Mario brothers.

''Sorry Toadsworth,but this is the only way I can do this without you stopping me."She apoligized.

Mario was the first to speak.

"Where are you going?"he questioned,noticing the pink bodysuit on Peach's body.

Peach stood up straighter,her eyes blazing.

"Toadsworth , watch my kingdom for me,keep your cell phones on.I may need you two."

"For a what?"Luigi questioned.

'Im going to save Raven"


	5. The pervy Koopa

Ch5

ok uber shout out to kaguya!I love ya!

SECOND shoutout is to Bowserfan99 who was awesome enough to draw Raven for me^^

Okay people read and review^^

Warning:One scene of,....sorta perverseness on Bowser's part

---------------------------

Bowser came into the guest room.

The girl was listening to her music player.

He was greatly surprised to see his youngest curled up against her side,fast asleep.

When she saw him,she removed her headphones.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep??"He began.

"Arent you suppose to be doing the ILL TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM speech?"

Bowser rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah,not the right time...besides its not like your Peach or anything"

Raven made an angry noise and crawled towards him on the bed.

*SLAP*

"HOW DARE YOU !IM EVERY BIT THE WOMAN SHE IS!!"

Bowser let out a surprise yelp of pain.

Bowser jr Let out a yawn as he sat up.

"Papa??"

Raven crawled back over to the pillows and blared her music.

"Raven?"Bowser questioned

Bowser Jr poked her in the side and she turned her head towards him questioningly.

"Sissy Raven!"He hugged her giggling.

The Music Player went into her pocket as she hugged him back.

"Are you hungry?"Bowser's tone of voice was clearly polite.

She shook her head."Thanks anyway"

Bowser sat on the edge of the bed.

"Junior go play with Morton,ok?"He ordered.

Junior ran out,shutting the door behind him.

Raven tilted her head in confusion before turning back to her book.

"Thank you"Bowser mumbled.

Raven's eyes left the book,widening in shock.

"Pardon?"

"You...brought me back to life...Im.."He broke off,trying to think of what to say.

"Sorry"Raven mumbled.

Bowser's eyes flickered.

"About what?"

Raven didnt look at him.

"About her hurting you to the point that you wanted to die...especially for her breaking your heart..."She bit her lip."And also,for punching you"

_**BOWSER'S POV**_

"It's alright...but why would you care about my feelings??"

Her violet eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I was brought up to be kind to every creature and I apply that to everyone."She smiled.

"So..you like bungee jumping?"I questioned.

She nodded,an odd expression on her face.

Raven looked around.

"Er..why haven't you thrown me in the dungeon??"

I looked at her, my lips curved into a wicked grin.

"You're here as a permenant guest.''I cackled"I wouldn't do that."

Raven looked eyes lit up.

"Mind if I bungee jump off the roof then?"

My grin never wavered.

"You'll need a guard..to ensure you dont escape."I smiled apoligetically.

Raven flushed red as she spoke up.

"Would...er..you mind if I took a shower first??I'm all sweaty."She grimaced.

I pointed out the bathroom attatched to the room.

She grabbed her bag .

Her black hair bounced as she literally flew into the bathroom.

_**RAVEN'S POV**_

The bathroom was whiter then snow.

I stripped quickly and stepped into the giant tub,bringing a scrunchie,a brush and shampoo and conditioner in with me.

I pulled the shower curtain(which was powder blue)across to hide the tub.

Only then did I begin to relax.

I wasn't as pretty as either of my sisters and I never would be.

So why'd he kidnap me?

I sighed as I started to bathe.

-------------------------------

Bowser sat on the bed hearing the water running.

If it was Peach , he probably would have left her alone,but....

He lumbered over and pushed the door open.

She didn't seem to notice.

He could vaguely se her figure through the misty curtain.

She was singing....Something.Bowser concentrated on her words.

"_In my field of Paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of Lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me.."_

Her voice was angelic as she sang ,he noted.

He sighed and as he did,a small column of flame flew from his mouth.

Her singing stopped and a curious voice wandered out.

"Is that you Bowser?''

Bowser backed out quickly,just in case she had her sister's temper.

She didn't come out for several minutes.

When he knocked on thedoor,a growl drifted through.

"PERVERT!"

-------------

ooohhh Bowser's in troouble!Read and review???


	6. The Fall

Ch 6

Authors note

wazzap all?I missed you guys ^^

Okay so shoutouts go to all my fans;particularly Bowserfan99 and Kaguya777

Fanvideos up for the fic!

Look on my profile for the link.

Read and Review all!

----------------------

Raven stood atop the roof.

She had already hooked up the bungee rope and attatched it to herself.

"Betcha ten coins she wont do it!"the hammer brother taunted.

"Bet sissy Ravey WILL!"Bowser Jr looked angry.

Raven backed up a little.

"Told y-"

The Hammer brother was cut off as Raven ran and took a flying leap.

She let out a wordless yell of joy as she fell.

*boing*

The cord snapped tight twenty feet above boiling hot lava.

Dislodging her feet,she grabbed the rope and began to climb back up.

*_SNAP_*

_**RAVEN'S POV**_

It was a different sound then what I expected.

I looked up.

The grappling hook I usually used fell beside me.

As I started to fall,I heard a loud roar and felt a jolt as something grabbed the rope.

When I looked up again,my heart jumped into my throat.

_Bowser_ was pulling it up.

"Hang on !''He roared.

"Whatever you say perv!"I yelled back.

"Papa?Whats a perv?"

I lost it there and held the rope tightly as I began to giggle.

"No seriously!"Bowser Jr pouted.

I giggled more.

Bowser looked down at me as though I was crazy.

About twenty feet back up to the roof,I started to lose my grip on the rope.

"Craaaaapp!"I yelped.

"Sissy Raven?"Bowser jr called.

I slid further down the rope.

The lava bubbled below me.

Next to the lava was the metal bridge to the castle.

There was about a foot of rope left between me and the lava.

Bowser looked frantic at this point.

"RAVEN , JUST A FEW MORE FEET!"he yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't know better,I'd think you were worried!!"I called up.

If I jumped and twisted my body,I could probably land on the bridge.

Making my decision,I was about to let go....

But came face to face with Bowser.

The Hammer brother had disappeared.

He deposited me safely on the ground.

Only then did I realize I was shaking.

Bowser crouched beside me,clearly worried.

"Are you ok?"He questioned.

"Y-yeah..can I do that again?"That was Awesome!"

I tried to smile but failed.

I felt dizzy suddenly.

Bowser and Bowser Juniour became blurry then everything went black.


	7. the book

a.n,.

Well people I have bad new and good news.

The bad news,I was so burnt out I was actually gonna discontinue this.

The good news?

I slapped myselfand said NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Love you and review^^

----------------

ch7

When Raven woke up,she was back in Bowser's bed.

Bowser Jr was right next to her.

"Are you ok?"He asked worridly.

She nodded quietly.

Bowser came into the room.

He said nothing but sat on thhe edge of the bed.

The Koopa looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Papa whats wrong?"Bowser Junior questioned.

Bowser shook his head.

_What would I have done,If she had fallen?_

_Would I have jumped in after her?_

An image flashed through Bowser's head.

_Bowser saving her from the lava and her giving him a thank you kiss on the snout._

Then it was Raven,screaming as she burned alive.

He remembered the agony he went through every time Mario had caused him to fall into lava.

He shuddered slightly.

"Thank you."

Bowser was brought out of his daydreams by the black haired girl's words.

She grinned weakly at him.

"Uhhh....no problem Princess..glad to oblige."He finished lamely.

Raven smiled.

"For that,you get an entire chapter in my book...no two!"

She pulled out her manuscript out from under the pillow Bowser jr was laying on.

Pulling her pen out from her bag,she proceeded to write furiously.

Bowser junior giggled.

"I'm gonna go play!"He announced before hopping off the bed and exiting the room.

Bowser spoke up suddenly.

"Can I hear this..story?Ludwig said it was quite interesting."He asked shyly.

Rolling her eyes,Raven flipped back to the first page.

In a clear voice,she repeated the story she had previously told.

Bowser remained silent through the story.

_Meanwhile in a dark scary castle,a Koopa named Damien was all alone ,save for his children._

_It was Damien's goal to marry Princess Plum and rule both the Night Land and the Flower kingdom._

_But Princess Plum had rejected him far too many times._

_One day,when he went to capture Plum she had slapped him and called him a beast._

_Heartbroken,he threw himself from the top of his castle._

_Angel,who was flying,saw him fall._

_Like a marble streak,she zoomed and grabbed him._

_"_And thats all I have so far."Raven shut the book,her voice laced with regret.

Bowser he did,his voice sounded sad.

"That....was beautiful.."


	8. A notesorry

Sorry,its not chapter 8 Kaguya :P

A note to all my lovely fans:

So I decided to take a leaf from Berry's Ambition and make a Soundtrack for this fanfiction.

I have one already which was on the Fanvideo:

**Because You Live **by Jesse McCartney.

There are also a few hesitant ones as well.I'm not sure they'll actually work with it.

If anyone has any songs that they think would go with the Fic,please by all means Post it in a review .

Anyway people,Im kinda in Infotech 12 so I have to go work on my Mythical continents project :D

Ciao people and remember, you have a choice in this soundtrack :D

-Raven


	9. Bowser Jr vs Peach

**Ok people,We have 4 songs for the soundtrack:**

**Because you live-Jesse McCartney**

**We're In Heaven-Dj Sammy**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**Don't Wanna Miss A Thing-Aerosmith**

**If anyone has any others to contribute, by all means go for it.**

**-------- **

It had been a week since Raven had been kidnapped.

Peach fought through to the metal bridge leading to the castle.

Parakoopas and Goombas covered the bridge.

Reaching back,Peach pulled out a frying pan.

BAM!

The Parakoopas flew back and the Goombas fell into the lava.

"HANG ON RAVE!IM COMING!" She yelled.

She ran across.

The metal doors opened immediately and she ran in.

"BOWSER!GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

A sweet voice answered.

"Sorry,Papa's busy right now,Mama Peach, but I'll play with you!"Bowser Jr appeared as if from thin air.

Peach was surprised to see his magical paintbrush.

"H-how did you.."

"Papa went and got it for me."

Bowser Jr's eyes lit up as he drew a bunch of bob-ombs and proceeded to throw them at her.

**Peach's pov**

I dodged most of the bob ombs expertly,but the last one exploded quite close to me and I flew back into the door.

I got up and checked myself over.

My back hurt and I evaluated I must have a huge bruise.

"Stay away from Sissy Raven,Bad Mama Peach!"Bowser Jr growled.

He drew a Bullet Bill.

"A Bullet Bill?That is so obsolete!"I scoffed.

"It's a big deal when they are armed with Whip Bills!"

Small bullets flew at me quickly.

They hit and I felt hundreds of points on my body sear with pain.

I looked down at myself.

Why wasn't I bleeding???

I looked up at the little Koopa.

"She's **my** sister,not where is she???"

Bowser Jr refused to talk.

Instead he drew a mutant version of Bowser and attacked me with his firebreath.

Quick as a flash,I dodged and pulled out my cellphone.

"You can come in now"I spoke quietly into it.

Boom!

The door blew off .

Daisy appeared, wearing a blue bodysuit.

**BOWSER JR'S POV**

I tilted my head as the new girl arrived.

"Big sissy!Ludwig!Help!"I yelled.

The room shimmered.

Mutant Papa disappeared.

A pipe appeared in his place.

"Go through the pipe,little bro!"Wendy called.

I jumped into the pipe quickly.

The girls defiantly followed.

**Sorry for such a short chapter,but once again,I'm in Info tech 12.**

**Read and review ;)**


	10. Bowser Jr vs Peach pt 2

**Peach vs Bowser Jr pt 2**

**A note:this isn't Bowser's actual one of his decoy thats actually an airship.**

**----**

The group came out in a giant room with pipes everywhere.

Wendy and Ludwig appeared beside Bowser Jr.

Wendy pushed Bowser Jr behind her then both Wendy and Ludwig unleashed a torrent of flame.

Bowser Jr giggled.

"Didja get them???"

"No!"Peach's voice rang out.

**Bowser' Pov**

I loved this airship ruse.

I pressed a button and the illusion lifted itself.

The airship began to fly towards the Mushroom kingdom.

My plan was to ram the Mushroom Kingdom's castle and put the airship in its place.

I glanced over at the girl.

Today she was wearing a dark blue halter top with a pair of cargos and goth boots.

I made a mental note not to let her see what was happening to whomever came to rescue her.

She was guided up onto the deck for the final battle.

We began to cross the desert that seperated Darkland and SaraSara Land.

BOOM!

A different airship came out of nowhere.

It began to thunder and the rain came down in sheets.

"We'll take it from here!Take 'er back!"A nasally voice called.

Two familiar figures appeared through the rain.

Wario and Waluigi.

"Need help Bowser?"Waluigi laughed evilly.

I nodded.

"It's been awhile Princess Raven"Waluigi continued.

BOOM!

The kids,Wendy,Ludwig and Junior came out followed by..

Peach and Daisy????The group was by the edge of the ship.

KRAKABOOM!

A giant volt of lightning hit the _metal_ ship.

We were all shocked and in his pain Junior stumbled back.

It all happened in slow motion.

Junior lost his footing and fell over the side.

Peach and Daisy began calling out Raven's name.

Wendy screamed.

And Raven rushed past me.

She ran at top speed towards the edge.

"HANG ON BJ!"She yelled.

Then she jumped


	11. Lightning and mario

**Ok people we have a new entry to the Soundtrack.**

**Runaway-the Corrs.**

**That brings our total up to 5.**

**Bad news laptop cord decided to spontaneously combust.**

**Therefore,Im using both my dads and the schools computors.**

**As a result,I may not be posting as much,but bear with me.**

**Read and review :3**

Ravens pov.

Vaguely,as I jumped,I heard Bowser scream out my name.

I really couldn't be bothered.

Through the rain,I could see Bowser Junior at least a hundred feet below me.

I made my wings appear and shot down like a volt of lightning.

"GRAB MY HAND!"I yelled.

He looked up at me and reached up.

My hands clasped his and I pulled him to my chest.

"Shhhh it's ok." I soothed as he bagan to cry weakly from fear.

I cradled him to my chest .

I could barely make out the form of the airship above me.

The lightning became more persistant.

At this point,it was hazardous just to dodge it.

I made it up there just as a bolt of lightning flashed towards us.

Aiming at the biggest person on the ship,I threw Bowser junior at him.

The lightning electrified my body.

I could feel and smell my flesh burning.

I felt unbearable pain in my wings.

Then I fell.

**Bowser's pov**

Something hit me hard in the chest.

It was Junior.

Peach shrieked and pointed upwards.

There was Raven.

Pure white angelic wings sprouted from her back.

She had just gotten hit by lightning.

Placing Junior next to Wendy,I lumbered over.

Raven fell into my arms.

She twitched in pain and I shifted so she'd be comfortable.

Another CRACK was heard.

Peach and Daisy were both electrified and fell,just as Raven had.

Quickly ,I half staggered half ran to the sick bay.

---

When Raven awoke, she found herself in a hospital room.

"Raven please don't be be dead."A voice chanted.

Raven looked up.

It was Bowser.

"Hey perv."

She found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead.."He muttered,loosening his grip.

"W-what happened?"Raven questioned.

"You got hit by lightning."

Boom!

The door splintered.

Ludwig,Wendy and Bowser Junior tumbled through.

"Are..my wings ok?"was Raven's next question.

Bowser bit his lip.

"Let's just say you wont be able to fly for awhile."He muttered.

Wendy was the next to speak.

"So, are you,like,ok?"

Raven laughed weakly.

"Except for my wings,yeah."

Bowser let go of her,and she was immediately pulled into a hug by Bowser Junior.

"Sissy Ravey."

---

Peach and Daisy awoke with snakes crawling on them.

"Raven!"They both chorused.

They sat up and scanned their surroundings.

The airship was about a hundred feet away from them.

It was surrounded by Hammer brothers.

Peach pulled out her cell phone weakly and pressed a button.

"Mario..We need you..get here quickly"


	12. The kiss

^^ hello fans!

A HUGE shoutout to Kaguya who is letting me borrow his laptop so I can write this.

Ok so if you've seen the anime Mario brothers movie you'll know Bowser has shapeshifter powers.

I'm going to be using that.

Mushy scene ahead as a forewarning.

--------------------

Wario and Waluigi finished briefing the Hammer brothers.

"Girly, two yoshi's were spotted."Wario reported to Wendy.

"Go! Stop 'em!"Wendy replied.

Bowser never heard any of this.

He was passed out next to Raven.

The girl had her head on his massive forearm trying to sleep.

Putting her wings away had been so excruciatingly painful that she had left them out.

The problem was,every so often,Bowser would touch them in his sleep.

Thank god he had retractable claws.

--------

Bowser's new Sorcerer Koopa Alorn watched this with glee from his crystal ball.

He spoke in an ancient language.

"That oughta help him a little."He grinned.

------

Bowser's eyes snapped open.

His body was changing.

It was shrinking rapidly.

His shell was smaller

His hair longer,and spiky.

His skin turned pinkish.

_Alorn..that idiot._

A pile of clothes appeared beside him and he dressed quickly.

A pair of cargos with a hole for his tail.

Black sneakers.

A muscle shirt.

He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his now slim arms around her.

**RAVEN'S POV**

As I woke up, something was cuddled into me.

My eyes blinked open.

A humanoid Koopa was staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I mumbled.

When he spoke,Bowser's voice came out.

"It's Bowser, now go back to sleep."His voice soothed.

He pressed his right hand against my cheek.

"Still so warm" I commented.

My wings moved.

I winced,now fully awake.

"Oww."

"TAKE OFF NOW!"

We heard Wario yell."The Mario brothers are here!"

The room shook as the engines roared to life.

"Are you okay?"Bowser asked.

His slim fingers grazed my right wing and I shivered in pain.

My face flushed a bright red.

"Sleep honey,you'll feel better in the morning."

"Honey?Watch your mouth pervert!"I mumbled.

The pain was dulled temporarily by my heart.

It was beating rapidly .

_He's ….even cuter..I didn't think it was possible.._

My face flushed redder.

I heard his voice.

"Are you…blushing?"

"Maybe"

Bowser's face came closer.

It was an inch from mine.

Bowser smiled for once.

"I…."He started.

"I…."I bit my lip.

Bowser's lips were on mine before I could finish.

**Bowser's pov**

I cant believe I just did that!

mmmm..her lips taste like cherries.

My hands stroked her hair after I kissed her.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better."

Her big violet eyes drooped.

'I don't think I can now."She blushed again.

"If I sleep,will you?"

She nodded.

I closed my eyes.

Soon,all I could hear was her steady even breathing.

---------

Alorn sat in his room,staring into his crystal ball.

"There. She's happy. Are you now satisfied Illiana?"He asked the empty room.

Silence.

Then a gust of wind blew in and with it a soft word that sounded musical.

"Yes.."

--

So people! My Most favourite chapter so far!

Once again sorry for the gushiness.

Plz review and suggest songs for the soundtrack???


	13. WHOA!

Hello my darling fans.

Fifty reviews already,wow.

As before, read, review, suggest songs for the soundtrack:P

----------

Mario and Luigi managed to grab the anchor of the ship before it took off.

Once they did, it was just a matter of climbing up and landing on the ship.

"MARIO!"screamed a voice.

Mario turned to see Peach running towards him.

"It was horrible!" Daisy added. "Waluigi gave us a lift back up to this airship otherwise we wouldn't be here!"

Luigi wasn't really listening to Daisy.

"Where's Raven?"

Peach looked taken aback by his abruptness.

"Sick bay…She got herself electrocuted saving Bowser Junior…"She whispered.

"Thanks.."He pushed past Daisy and began to walk towards the one cabin like building that he could see.

"Hey!Like, where do you think you're goin Mister?" Wendy literally materialized out of nowhere.

Luigi narrowed his eyes.

"To get Princess Raven, now move."

Wendy pulled out one of her Candy Rings,which exploded on contact.

"'fraid not"she giggled

"King dad is like in there and he doesn't like wish to be disturbed, besides Raven got struck by lightning and she's like not up for visitors.!"

With that, she threw the ring at him.

Calling on every muscle in his body, he cartwheeled out of the way.

---

Raven awoke to something with a very tight grip around her.

She looked up to see that Bowser was once again his normal Koopa like self which was a good thing.

Raven's face flushed bright red.

_Oh my god he kissed me!_

She resisted the urge to squeal , a guy who actually gave a crap about her and wasn't just going out with her to get to her sister.

_Damien_ her mind spat

He was her supposed "Prince Charming" that had tried that.

Now he was a pile of ashes.

She giggled at this and it must have woken Bowser up because the next thing she heard was a loud yawn.

"What's so funny?"

Raven suppressed a grin.

"Oh…nothing….."


	14. Realization

Bowser opened the door, glaring at the four humans.

"Do you MIND? Raven is resting!" He bellowed.  
Peach looked directly into Bowser's eyes.  
"What are your plans for my sister , you scaly bastard?"She spat at him.  
Bowser looked at her amused.  
"None of your business Peach." He growled softly."Wendy! What happened to Ludwig? He's supposed to be helping you!"  
Wendy scratched her head sheepishly.  
"Well..I don't know exactly King Dad….he kinda wandered off."  
Bowser let out a loud roar of frustration.  
"Bowser?" Came a weak voice.  
The entire group turned to see Raven staggering out of the room. Burn and electrical marks were obvious on her wings and her body.  
"Raven!" Peach rushed towards her, but Raven held up her hand.  
"Peach. Don't. Just..go home okay? You're always telling me I need to broaden my horizons. That's what I doing …"  
Peach's eyes were showing pure shock.  
"R-Raven?"  
But Daisy's eyes held a knowing look.|  
"Waluigi?Could you possibly bring us to the Mushroom kingdom Sweetheart?" Daisy asked sweetly.  
Waluigi nodded silently.  
"Daisy what are you doing?" Peach asked shocked.  
Daisy turned to her sister.  
"Its obvious Sister. We're going home"  
After they left, Daisy burst into giggles.  
"What's a so funny?" Mario asked curiously.  
Daisy was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.  
"Oh isn't it obvious? Bowser's got himself a crush!"


	15. pain

Peach screamed.  
"WHATTTT?"

Daisy laughed at her sister's reaction.

"Is it such a big shock I mean, you should have known the second he kidnapped her and not you!"  
Peach frowned and bit her lip slightly.

It was true that Bowser had been leaving her alone a lot recently. She rather enjoyed it.  
As she watched Mario and Luigi rant and rave to each other,much to the amusement of Wario and Waluigi, she had a thought.  
Maybe this was for the best.  
Maybe now the Mushroom Kingdom could have some peace.

-  
Bowser frowned softly.  
"General P. Troopa!" He barked out.  
A paratrooper with a bright red shell flew to him" Y-yes sir?"  
"The princess requires medical aid...we shall stop this plan for now and resume later."  
The paratrooper looked confused.  
"Which means...-"  
"'TURN THIS RIG AROUND!"he all but bellowed.

Raven slowly managed to drag herself out onto the deck.  
Bowser had left her to go talk to one of his soldiers and she was feeling lonely.  
Strains of beautiful music wafted up to her from below.  
Her ears strained to hear the beautiful notes. Only Ludwig could coax those kinds of melodies from the keys.  
''HEY!What are you ,like, doin outta bed!"Wendy yelled as she spotted her.  
Raven looked at her pleadingly.  
"Can you help me downstairs?I...I wanna listen to Ludwig play the Piano."  
As the two descended the stairs, Ludgwig stopped long enough to peer over his shoulder to see who it was.  
"Wendy,I am in the middle of a symphony!" He snapped.

Wendy pointedly rolled her eyes.  
"Princess Raven wanted to listen to you!"She snapped.  
Ludwig's eyes softened as they landed on Raven.  
"Alright" He muttered. As he continued, Raven sighed contentedly.  
"Isnt this Rue's Lullaby from The Hunger Games?" She asked suddenly.  
Ludwig nodded a grin on his face.  
As he played,Raven hummed along.  
Little did they know a very pissed off Koopa King was about to break up the happy moment.


	16. Even more pain

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?" Bowser bellowed.  
The three of them jumped; Raven's jump being particularly painful.  
"RAVEN NEEDS HER SLEEP!"  
Raven peered over at her left wing.  
It was throbbing painfully.  
"Thanks Bowser...I think you might have made it worse." She said sarcastically, voice tinged with pain.

Wendy supported her all the way back to the room, hurling angry remarks at her father for making them jump like that.

"She could have been seriously injured! When she gets back, these wings need to go in casts."  
Raven's eyes went huge and she shook her head violently.  
".Not on your life"She hissed.  
"But thats the only way we can make sure you dont use them and injure them more." Wendy pointed out as gently as possible.  
Raven knew she was right.  
She had never actually injured her wings.

The thought of not being able to use them terrified her.  
Bowser saw the fear in her eyes."Wendy stop scaring her." He said gruffly. He patted Ravens shoulder as lightly as he could.  
"It 'll only be for a few worry."He was attempting to be as soothing as possible.  
It wasnt working.  
As they neared the Darklands, her fear grew even more.  
"B-bowser?"She asked tenatively."Your dad...he...he isnt the doctor by any chance?"  
He shook his head no."Hes off in his own castle doing Koopa knows what."  
She sighed in relief.

She didnt need to be reliving those kinds of memories. Not now , or ever.  
"Alright.I'll...let them cast my wings only..if you stay with me."  
Bowser let out a soft chuckle."Whatever you say , princess." he teased.  
The mattress Raven was on was carried into the medical wing of the Castle the second they arrived.

Parakoopas were prodding her wings with some fascination.

Normally she wouldnt mind but her wings and most of her body was aching.  
A soft cry of pain escaped her lips as one of them hit a particularly painful spot on her wing.

It was probably an accident of course.

Darkness was spotting itself around the edge of her vision.  
Crap,She thought, dont let me pass out here.

She felt a hand encasing hers.  
"I know it hurts, but it'll be over in a almost done."Bowsers voice sounded really far away.  
''Princess, are you allergic to codein, morphine or any other type of drug?" One of the doctors asked her.  
When she shook her head,he injected her with something.  
Immediatly the pain stopped.  
Raven looked rather relieved.  
"Thank you." She said gratefully."I thought I was going to pass out for a second."

Very soon The procedure was over.  
"Apply this to her burns every hour or so."

Raven heard none of this, because she had fallen into a deep painless slumber.

When she awoke, she was in a room dimly lit by looked to be a guest room of sorts.  
Immediatly her eyes went to her wings. They were covered in white bandages and so was most of her body.  
" They went a bit overboard."She hissed out.  
"That mightve been my fault."A voice chuckled.  
She immediatly recognized the voice as Bowsers. He was sitting on the bed watching her.  
Weakly she managed to sit up.  
"Lay back down." He said sternly."You're on ordered bed rest from the doctors."  
Sighing she laid back was gonna be one LONG recovery period.


	17. The escape

Raven awoke some time later flat on her back. They still would not allow her to leave the room other then to go to the bathroom.  
She was basically an invalid right now, although she didnt understand why. Everything else worked, just not her wings.  
She began to sneak out of the room. She had to get back to the Mushroom kingdom. Even though she cared about Bowser, she knew everyone would be worried.

''So what you're a saying is that a Bowser kidnapped Raven. He hasn't a issued any demands for her return and Raven doesn't seem to be harmed?"Luigi asked Daisy as they stood around a campfire. They were just outside Daisy's castle.

Daisy nodded .  
"Its like the weirdest thing. I know we already said she was in love with him. But ...How on earth can our sister have such bad taste in men?"

''Says the one who is dating Waluigi.'' Peach pointed out smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.  
"AT LEAST IM NOT DATING MARIO!" Daisy glared at her.  
"Ladies, Ladies!" Luigi interjected. ''There's no need to fight.'' He was the one most upset by this, however. He had had his eye on Raven for a while.  
As the group doused the fire and went inside, He decided something.  
He was going to go rescue Raven by himself.

-  
The airship had landed back in The Koopa Kingdom and Raven had a plan to escape. She was going to head up to the roof. Part one was in motion already as she was on said roof.  
She used her Bungee jumping equipment and tied part of it to the roof before throwing the rest over the edge. It uncoiled down to the front door of the castle . However, she would have to jump a few feet down to the ground, unfortunately. Taking a deep breath, she began climbing downwards. Fuck having someone save her. She would save herself.  
As she climbed, the heat radiating off the lava began to affect her. Her hands were starting to become sweaty and she slid down a little bit.  
"Oh hell no."She muttered. This was not good. If she slid down to the bottom, her hands would have one serious case of rope burn and would be pretyy much useless.  
She had to move fast


	18. Going undercover

She climbed down the rope rather fast. If she slipped, she could possibly fall. That would mean that she would have to be in a cast or something and that would not be good AT ALL. She was about halfway down when she heard something above her.  
"OH SHIT. SHE'S ESCAPING!"A parakoopa trooper yelled from the roof.  
So much for taking it slow.  
She began climbing down as fast as she could. When she reached the bottom she jumped down and ran. Her run took her into the town surrounding the castle.  
It was a truly beautiful little town, full of koopas and goombas and parakoopas. They all seemed really happy. Around her, Street vendors were calling out their goods trying to get people to buy them. She must have landed in the market district.  
But she could hear loud noises coming from the direction of the castle.  
She had no time to explore at all. She began running through the Marketplace quickly, jumping over Goombas and sidestepping around Koopas and Parakoopas.  
She remembered the last time she had run like this was when her father, who had gone missing after he went exploring something that had appeared in the Deserted sands of Daisy's kingdom, had put her through one hell of a workout. The two used to go running in the early mornings before official royal business began.  
Those had been good times.  
She skidded around a corner and hid behind a dumpster. She would wait until they ran past before trying to head to the center of the town. Maybe she could get a train back to the Mushroom Kingdom. It was not very expensive and she did have a passport in her bag.  
As the last of the Paratroopas passed,she began to painfully retract her wings. It hurt like hell and she could not help letting out a cry of pain. She clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent further noise.  
As the wings fully retracted, she dug in her bag. Mushroom player. books. Paper. Pencils. Passport. She pulled out a jacket and put it on, zippering it up. She would need to hide the wings for the time being. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the alley she had run into.  
She approached one of the vendors, a Koopa with a blue shell who was selling jewelery.  
"E-Excuse me sir.."She began nervously.  
The Koopa gave her a once over.  
"Im thinking this choker for the pretty lady." He said smoothly holding it up.

''Thank you sir, but no. Im a bit lost. Do you know how to get to the train station?''She asked politely.

With a sigh, the Koopa gave her the directions. Raven thanked him and headed off.

She needed to get home.


End file.
